End of Days
by KawaiiGirl104
Summary: All good things must come to an end. Ichigo Kurosaki is no exception. IchiRuki One-shot.  I wrote this a long time ago. I know it sucks!


Ichigo and Rukia: End of Days

Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo's last day came at him as a surprise. He didn't even know that his memories of being and powers of a Soul Reaper would be gone. It was a normal day before, during, and after school. Everything was as normal as it ever was.

Anyways, during Ichigo's day at school, Rukia didn't speak to the Substitute all day: even during lunch when she sits right next to him. At one point she started to cry because she knew what was about to happen. She knew that the Substitute Soul Reaper was going to lose everything about the Soul Society that he knows. The Squad Leaders, Lieutenants, Head Captain, every single Soul Reaper he's ever met, Hollows, and especially Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia still walked home with the Substitute, but she was ahead of him the entire time so that she would not have to look at him. Eventually, Ichigo got tired of Rukia's silent treatment and spoke up. "What the hell is wrong with you today, Kuchiki-chan?" he asked. "You haven't talked to me since this morning when you got some type of Soul Reaper order that you won't tell me about! Why can't you just talk to me?"

Kuchiki Rukia did not turn around but she did stop in her tracks. Kurosaki Ichigo bumped into the girl and stood behind her like the idiot he was. He had no clue about the sentencing that Rukia had gotten. He had no idea that he was going to lose the only girl he'd ever loved. He was going to lose all memory of everything he knew as a Soul Reaper and he had no clue.

The female Soul Reaper looked at her red-haired high schooler with her big eyes which seemed to have gotten bigger in a split second. The boy called Strawberry looked at his Soul Reaper girl with interest. "Kurosaki-kun, something is going to happen within the next few hours that I'm not supposed to tell you about but am going to anyways," the girl said. "All of your memories and existence as a Soul Reaper are going to be erased at exactly ten-fifty-one and thirty one seconds. That is precisely one second before my Zanpakutou infused with you to transform you into a Soul Reaper."

Ichigo looked at his Soul Reaper girl and hugged her tight slowly. "Tell me you're lying, Kuchiki-chan!" he shouted. "I don't wanna' lose you or anybody else who's a Soul Reaper!" Tears filled the boy called Strawberry's eyes. "Renji, Toshiro, Rangiku, Byakuya, Uryu, the Head Captain…. And you, Kuchiki-chan! I don't want to lose any of you! Never: I want to be a Substitute Soul Reaper for the rest of my Soul's life!" The boy held Rukia tighter and cried harder.

Kuchiki Rukia couldn't help but hug her Substitute Soul Reaper as well. Tears ran down her face in streams. She couldn't believe that her Ichigo was crying as hard as he was all because of what was going to happen about five hours from that point. The thing that would make Ichigo cry harder than he already was would come at ten-fifty-one and thirty one seconds that night.

After Ichigo was home, ate dinner, and cried a bit more, Rukia came into his room. "Kurosaki-kun, I'm trying all I can to stop this memory erase that is going to happen tonight, but the Head Captain will not listen to reason," she said. "I'm sorry to say but Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto, Lieutenant Renji, the Head Captain, and Captain Kuchiki will all be erasing your memories." Rukia sat next to Ichigo on his bed.

Kuchiki Rukia held Ichigo as the Substitute cried harder and harder every minute. He was devastated to know that he would have no remembrance of the Soul Society. Kurosaki Ichigo just couldn't bear the thought of it. Of course he would forget even that thought once his memories are erased. "Kuchiki-chan, will you always remember me?" Ichigo asked. "Will you always love me?"

The female Soul Reaper looked at her boy called Strawberry. His face and eyes were red as could be. She nodded and held her Soul Reaper closer to her. Then, it was ten-fifty-one and thirty one seconds. All of the people Rukia mentioned earlier appeared in Ichigo's bedroom all of a sudden between two "sliding doors". Renji walked up to the two Soul Reapers. "It's time for you be out of here, Rukia-san. I'm sorry," Renji said sincerely.

Kuchiki Rukia left through the "sliding doors" and wasn't seen after that. "Why do I have to lose all of my memories of the Soul Society, Renji? What have I done wrong?" the boy called Strawberry asked. Renji just looked at the Head Captain and then at Captain Hitsugaya. They all nodded.

Hitsugaya Toushirou walked up first. "Substitute Soul Reapers are not permitted to keep their powers forever. They are only allowed to keep them for up to two years. Your two years, Kurosaki "Strawberry" Ichigo, are up," he explained. Next was Renji.

"Also, since Rukia is completely and fully available to all of her Soul Reaper abilities, she has no need for a Substitute. She may have one, but no one will allow it for this long. If anyone did, including the Head Captain, they would have their gigai removed from their permissions. If they continue, they will have to have their Soul killed and never to return," he explained. But Rukia came running through the "sliding doors" before they closed.

"Ichigo!" she shouted. She ran up and hugged her Soul Reaper. She held him close and tight to her. She loosened her grip on Ichigo and looked at the Soul Reapers in Kurosaki Ichigo's room. "Head Captain, what if we were to make Ichigo a full-fledged Soul Reaper? Would that not fix this so that he would not have to his memories of everyone from the Soul Society erased?" Every Soul Reaper looked at her with surprise. Was she joking?

"Rukia, you do realize that he would have to be executed, soul-purified, and then had a konsou performed on him? After that, he would have to attended the Soul Reaper Academy…," Renji started. But the Head Captain stopped him. "But, Head Captain, it's true!"

"I know that, Renji," the Head Captain said. "But this boy has endured so much and learned more from experience then he could learn at the Soul Reaper Academy and more. I can perform a certain type of kidou on him to make him a full-fledged Soul Reaper. But I'm going to need all of your Zanpakutous."

Rukia and Ichigo transformed into their Soul Reaper halves and gave up their Zanpakutous. Every other Soul Reaper did as well. "How is this going to work, Head Captain? Will you combine the power of all the Zanpakutous into one?" Rangiku asked. The Head Captain just held all of the Zanpakutous in one hand and recited some strange chant and said:

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Soul Reaper for Kuchiki Rukia, must become a full-fledged Soul Reaper. He has learned so much in these last two years that he is sometimes considered a Soul Reaper. Please, O Lord of Zanpakutous, won't you transform this boy into a full-fledged Soul Reaper at once?"

And the O Lord of Zanpakutous honored the Head Captain's request.

The next morning, Kurosaki Ichigo woke up to everyone, including himself in their gigais. Byakuya, Rukia, Renji, Toshiro, and Rangiku were watching the boy called Strawberry anticipating his awakening. "Kurosaki-kun!" Rukia shouted as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to cry as hard as she could. "You made it through what the Head Captain had done! You are a full-fledged Soul Reaper!"

Rangiku, Toshiro, and Renji sat down on Ichigo's bed and just laughed. "Welcome to the Soul Society, Captain Kurosaki," Toshiro said. He laughed a little. "When the Head Captain made you a Soul Reaper, he also made you Captain of a new squad: Squad Fourteen. Welcome."

Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kuchiki Byakuya, and Abarai Renji were all members of Squad Fourteen. Since he was a Captain before hand, Hitsugaya was made Lieutenant and was glad his superior was Kurosaki Ichigo. Kuchiki Rukia was in love with Captain Kurosaki Ichigo and Rangiku couldn't help but feel happy for them. Everything worked out fine. And so fell the sword of fate, but was then risen again.

The end of days shall never come for Squad Fourteen.

_**(Be warned: I made this LOOOOONG before I started to learn so much about Bleach. I made this about a year and half ago, and I know so much more now. I'm only uploading this fan fiction just because I can and I want to get your honest opinions.)**_


End file.
